


From the dead of sleep

by reisana_devlin



Series: Citrus Farmers of Thedas Presents Lemon Harvests [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisana_devlin/pseuds/reisana_devlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen cannot sleep, so he decides the Inquisitor should be awake. Yana Lavellan is about to have a rude awakening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the dead of sleep

Cullen tossed and turned restlessly as sleep continued to elude him.

Having returned from the Emerald Graves, Yana was tired from beating back bears, brigands, Red Templars, and rogue Giants. She had bathed quickly and joined him for a few bites to eat, but the endless fighting and traveling had left her worn and exhausted, her wide eyes falling to drooping slits, eyelashes fluttering as she pushed her plate away and excused herself, her apology swallowed by a long yawn. When he was able to break free from the dining hall, he raced along the stairs, only to find her sprawled diagonally across the bed in her smalls. With a sigh of resignation, he stripped down and made his way into bed, picking his way across the floor and the strewn clothes covering the plush carpet.

He cast a sidelong glance at the Inquisitor, breathing evenly and motionless except for the rise and fall of her chest. She lay curled up with her back against him, the covers bunching around her legs. He rolled into her and brushed away the stray strands of hair that fell across her face.

She sighed and curled inward. He grimaced as the blankets slid across his body, exposing his back to the chilly night air. The fire danced slowly, casting Yana's face in muted yellows and oranges. Her face looked ageless in the dying glow of the fires, and he kissed the top of her ear, throwing his arm around her and working his hand under the blankets. She retreated further into the blankets, her buttocks pushing into his hips.

He groaned and used his free hand to brush her hair away from her neck. Her curls pooled like a vortex of dark wisps above her head and tickled the side of his face as he leaned closer to trail feathery kisses on her neck. She twitched, and he worked his fingers under the band of her smalls, rubbing small circles as his fingertips sought to work their way into her folds. He moved to her shoulder, nibbling and licking pale skin cast in shadow. Meanwhile, he felt his fingers graze her center, flitting over her pearl. She moaned weakly and thrust her hips. Laying his cheek against her shoulder, he worked his hand deeper, opening her up and working closer to her breach.

Through the shroud of sleep, Yana breathed a moan that fell into her pillow and smothered itself in the down and fabric. Cullen's lips turned up in a satisfied smirk as he leaned against her and worked a finger inside, letting his thumb lazily stroke her clit. He was rewarded with stuttering hip thrusts as she unconsciously bucked against his hand. He stroked and shifted, allowing a second finger to gain entry. He bit down on his lower lip as she bore down erratically on his hand, breathlessly praising his efforts without words, but with sighs.

She started and awoke gasping as he started pumping faster, moaning loudly and throwing a hand back to grasp at the back of his knee. He leaned his mouth forward and began nibbling on her ear, alternating kisses and nips. Yana continued gyrating her hips, seeking more of the electric sensations building at her core. She mewled plaintively as his thumb began twirling fierce circles around her nub and she tightened her grip on his knee.

"Maker," she whispered as she rode his hand furiously. "I need you."

He sank his teeth into her neck as he withdrew his fingers, drawing an excited whine from her parted lips. She licked her lips and rolled onto her back, legs hiked up. Fluffy ginger hair and maddening kisses graced her legs as he moved down and ran his hands along the insides of her thighs, ghosting and teasing. She sighed and let her knees drop to the sides as he shoved his hands under her ass. He felt her tense as he layered slow, deliberate kisses along her inner thighs, dark amber eyes glowering up. She bit her lower lip as she gathered her tiny breasts in her hands, howling as he slithered his tongue into her.

"Look at me," he ordered, pausing briefly to insert two fingers inside her.

Breathing unsteadily, Yana tried scooting backwards only to find Cullen lunging forward and pinning her down. She squeezed her breasts together as he lapped and fingered her, a dual torment manifesting in her field of vision as the corners of her line of sight darkened. She tried bringing her knees together only for him to wrest her legs open with his shoulders.

Yana lifted her head up and snaked one hand down her belly, but he caught her hand in an iron grip and pushed it back. She felt a surge ignite as he used his fingers to spread her apart and lick deeper, drinking her in. He felt her opening begin to contract as he heard her wail, a wild keen flying into the cold night air. She twitched as he continued lapping at her, creating additional aftershocks as he suckled on her clit. Her hands wrenched his face up as she couldn't take it anymore, showering him with feverish kisses. She tasted herself on his lips as she planted an open mouthed kiss on him, swallowing his moan.

He wrapped his arms around her as he lay beside her, lifting one hand to her. She licked his fingers clean, slowly batting her eyelashes at him and humming contentedly. Cullen ran his other hand through her cropped hair, letting the bluish strands fall as he combed her hair absentmindedly.

"How...how was that?" he asked quietly, cupping her face with both hands.

"I think we're not done yet," she murmured, kissing the palms of his hands as she pushed his hands away and lowered her mouth to his throat.

"Maker, I will be the end of you," he growled, cupping one of her tiny breasts and squeezing.

Yana responded by rolling over him, cupping his face and kissing his lips fervently. His hands moved down to cement her hips to his, drawing dual groans from them both. Hips gyrating slowly, she broke away from his lips to kiss down his chest, pausing at scars to lick them. He tightened his grip when she stared up and licked each of his nipples, deliberately flicking her tongue around the tiny nubs. He grit his teeth and growled something she didn't catch as she slid down further, leaving a trail of goosebumps and firm kisses. His breath hitched as she nudged his legs apart and settled between them, hands splayed on his stomach. He held his breath as she smiled up at him, face cast in deep shadow and hair illuminated in brilliant highlights.

He let the breath he was holding out as he moaned when she ran her tongue along his length. He shuddered as she traced circles on his stomach while her mouth encapsulated his tip. He squeezed his eyes shut as his hands fell to her hair, curling behind her ears. She moved her hands along his sides and grabbed hold of his hips, pushing herself up while maintaining a vice grip on his member. She kept her eyes trained on his face and sat up a little more, releasing her mouth to say, "watch," before tracing her tongue along the veins and recapturing him, hands gripping his hips all the while.

Her efforts were rewarded with a low growl and fingers desperately seeking purchase in her choppy locks. He trained his fierce stare to meet her sultry gaze, shuddering and fighting to maintain focus. The dual sensation of her swirling tongue and hollowed cheeks pulling him in deeper stirred a series of low groans and pieces of broken chants from his lips. She pushed his hips back as he thrust upwards. As the lightning built up in his rod, he grabbed her hair and pulled her up for a desperate kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and he moved his hands to her angled hips.

Yana threw her head back and gasped as he guided himself into her. She shut her eyes tightly as she slid down to the hilt, drawing forth a low growl from him. She began to lift up only to find his hands guiding her down roughly as his hips snapped up. He sat up and continued guiding her to his rhythm. Their voices entwined as the embers inside burned brighter, an erotic harmony spilling forth from their ecstatic cries. Yana fell forward as she clenched and rode out the waves of pleasure, her subsequent moans swallowed by Cullen's kisses as he shuddered and spent his passion inside her.

She rolled off him and collapsed, still twitching. He traced light patterns on her back as he rolled into her, engulfing her in his warm embrace. Kissing her neck and ears, he closed in and wrapped his arms tight around her waist. Yana basked in the dim glow of the dying fire burning low in the fireplace and the release of the inferno the commander sparked in his restlessness. Her wide eyes fluttered shut as he nuzzled her neck and stroked her arms softly, falling into the black of night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for my best friend Inanna. Big thanks to the unholy circle of thirst for providing encouragement and support.


End file.
